Crossroads of Destiny for Hsi Wu
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Hsi Wu desired to use Jade to get his tail back. He didn't expect in just two days to reach his Crossroad of Destiny. Nor did he assume who wants to talk to him and help him make the right choice at this crossroad. What will he choose? The path of a demon? Or the way of humanity? And who is wanting to talk to him so badly? And where does Jade fit into this? Au 2 shot.
1. Hsi Wu meets Fate

Mingyun and Hsi Wu

Presently the Sky Demon Hsi Wu appeared to be extremely satisfied with his himself. The plan was working out flawlessly. His human facade of the boy Seymour Jahoositz had effortlessly befriended Chan's dewy-eyed niece. Momentarily he'd reacquire his tailpiece then he could go forth and perpetrate all the pusillanimous feats he and his siblings' sinister heart's coveted.

That is why he felt somewhat bedeviled as to the reason currently his stomach was churning. Or how a tenacious nagging voice kept gnawing at the back of his consciousness the entire time he and Jade strolled homeward from the schoolhouse. He'd never encountered either of those sensations prior. Not once in over the 900 years he'd survived in this peculiar existence that was termed creation.

Nor did could he intellectualize why masquerading as a preteen boy his unexpected reactions from being in proxy to Jade. A human form wasn't supposed to be anything further then a magical construct. Thus why was his pulse racing? Why did find himself mesmerized by the luscious fragrance of lavender and lilacs coming off her silky jet-black tresses? Or why did he desire to gaze in her alluring coppery orbs? Why did he yearn to make her giggle and smile forever and a day?

"What is wrong with me? She just a pawn! All I require of her for is to get inside the old man's shop and get my tail! And yet she's giving me shakes and shivers I can't ignore. Furthermore, dare I say it? I've had fun with her these past two days? This is wrong! This girl must have cast a spell on me unknowingly to let my guard down! Then that blasted chi wizard could banish me! That the only logical answer! I won't be deceived!" he screamed mentally at himself. Mentally beating himself up for whatever was prompting him to be such a traitor to himself moreover his family.

"Um, Seymour? You alright?" came the friendly voice of the only one to call him a friend.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Jade. Had a headache. You were saying something?" as he looked back up at his friend no his pawn. He could never have friends. Demons didn't have friends. They only could have power and only looked out for themselves. That just the way life worked. Nothing could alter the predestination of one's lineage of what they were conceived to do. Nothing so why wish it was different? That was just deceiving yourself with an obtuse fantasy and being the biggest fool eternally.

"You sure your okay? You look like you might be getting sick," she inquired in a concerned voice as she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. That struck him internally extremely hard. She was worried he was sick? She cared about his well-being.

"I'll be fine in a few moments. Is there something you want to ask me?" he said dismissively and got back to whatever ludicrous absurdity she'd desired to speak regarding before this moment of caring of him.

"Um, yes," she apprehensively fiddled with her hair. He was astonished she appeared nervous. After all the Demon Sorcerers knew all about the Chans escapades. Furthermore, all had acknowledged it was the little girl who was more of a thorn in the side then her Uncle Jackie himself. She was reckless, courageous, unpredictable moreover too enthusiastic to prove herself. Not to mention had a hero complex and worst of all a thrill seeker. She had great potential however unless she acquired some major discipline and started to think things through she would end up feasible in a situation she couldn't get out of.

Why did he suddenly care so much? Why did he care regarding if she got into a problem that she couldn't get out of? She was the enemy and he shouldn't care at all about if she was safe or not! Abruptly he was brought back the real world as Jade took out two necklaces. She was blushing? "I got these for you and me. For our friendship and how we make each other whole. I don't know if you know anything about yin and yang. But yin and yang go beyond dark and light. They um..." she seemed to have trouble speaking and finally got it out. "They also mean female and male. Yin is female and Yang is male and though they are opposite in every which way they complete each other."

"You think I complete you?" he was stunned as she placed his half of the necklace around his neck. He cupped it in his hands in great turmoil as more chaotic emotions welled up inside him. None of this made any logical sense!

"Well, Seymour, fate seemed have caused us to met and I've never felt more content. Or had someone who seems to like me for me. I was hoping you felt the same. So if you did and want to be my friend I'd really like that."

"Yes, it does seem fate seem to have caused us to collide. Truthfully I never had a friend before either," he acknowledged honestly as he looked back at her while still holding the necklace.

"So we can be each other friends? And if the answer is yes do you also want to go to the dance together this Friday?" she asked him in a voice pleading with anticipation and enthusiasm.

Hsi Wu didn't know what to think and didn't know what to say. He could sense this moment was the most significant moment of his whole life and when he looked up again he was startled to what he saw. The world was frozen and colorless. It was as if someone had suspended time and emptied all the color from the planet while they were at it. Except messing with time or reality was something even the greatest artisans of magic knew you should never do! Some things were taboo for a reason! And this was one of them! Therefore who'd broken a universal taboo? And why?

"Calm yourself, Sky Child. I comprehend the laws of magic and I'm thoroughly conscious of the taboo laws dealing with time, space and reality. Though I'm granted a little freedom given who I am," came an empyreal voice behind him.

He whirled immediately around to see a ravishing young woman in a plum-colored cheongsam that complement her hair that had dawn-tinted highlights. It was styled in a sophisticated bun and those highlights brought out her matching eyes and encircling tattoos. She had a few pieces of exquisite ornaments and carried at her side a sheathed Jian sword.

"Who are you?! What is going on?! What have you done?! Answer me?!" the masked demon demanded in a panic and hostile tone as he sought to defend himself only to find out he couldn't convert back to his demon form. "What did you do to me?!" he asked in an alarm.

"Listen here kid, right now I'm the one who's got all the power. Consequently, you best zip it and listen. I don't make a face-to-face appearance to everyone who reaches their crossroads of destiny to give them a nudge. Therefore you best shut up and listen, got it?" she snapped in an irritated voice.

"Okay," he did as she said. He was questioning how someone could go from being so enigmatic and ephemeral to sounding like a normal woman who was having her time of the month. But best not to antagonize the powerful woman in front of him.

The cryptic and enchanting woman swiftly regained her composure before she began speaking once more in her heavenly voice. "Now to answer your questions, Sky Child. I've multiple names and various forms, but I'm known to one and all. I'm here because in every soul-life they reach a point known as "The Crossroads of Destiny" where they will make the most critical choice in their life. The choice they make at the Crossroads will conclusively determine not only their fate but all those correlated to them for the rest of time."

"And your saying I'm at MY Crossroads?" he stared back at her in disbelief. He was quivering in terror now in this exotic woman's commanding ubiquity.

"Yes, you Hsi Wu, after your incredibly long life have reached YOUR CROSSROADS. Which is why I've done what I've done. Bending rules without breaking them. I've paused this moment in time to give you a chance to think about your choice and offer some guidance."

"You said you wanted to nudge me."

"Nudge is the only word I can use. You are still a living thing. And thus have a free will. I can't make the choice for you. I can solely offer words of wisdom and help you see some hidden truths. However the decision you make here and now is still yours."

"Well, could you at least tell me your name?"

"The name you might know me by is "Mingyun" the gorgeous woman answered him and it took the Chinese Demon all of thirty seconds to figure out who this woman was.

"YOUR FATE! DESTINY! That what you meant your known by many names and many forms! Different languages, myths, words, and beliefs!" he bellowed resoundingly and now he was shaking so much he looked like a piece of Jell-O dancing to a beat.

"I see you are the least intelligent. Good. Now as now know who I am let talk about who you ARE Hsi Wu?" she eyed him intensely which creep him out more. Still, it didn't stop him from answering her.

"I know who I am. I'm one of the eight demon sorcerer and the Sky Demon. What a stupid question," he scoffed at it.

"That's what your mind is saying. There is oftentimes when people reach their Crossroads a disconnect between their Mind and Heart while their Body battles it out. It gets quite tiresome assisting them to sort it all out so they can reliably figure out what path they should take. Even if again its their choice for good or ill what path of destiny they walk in the end."

"What's that supposed to mean? How do you bend your own rules without breaking them? Moreover, make positive you don't take away someone free will and not make the choice for them?"

"I can only allow a sort of glimpse, Sky Child. Again words of enlightenment and discuss what might be and what could be. To see what both paths are and know what all likelihoods are. Even if nothing is written in stone for sure. Nevertheless I still only speak of the truth here and now."

"Really? What truths do you speak then?'

"Well, do you deny you are having a guilty conscience? That you feel guilty for using Jade Chan to get back your tail? Do you deny that she is you first friend and you enjoy her companionship? Or will you deny even further that you find her attractive?" she spoke the truth that he was denying to himself laying it bare for him.

"I've only known her for less then two days! And she the one who snapped my tail off, to begin with!" he shouted back at her.

"Friendship, kindness, and love are extremely skilled at sneaking up on you and getting into your heart and soul rather swiftly. Particularly when they are willingly given with the person wanting nothing in return but to see the one they have given it to joyful in return."

"Sentimental nonsense," he replied again in a dismissive way and she narrowed her pinkish eyes at him and then challenged him openly again.

"Then why are you so concerned regarding her safety? Why care so much if she was being bullied by that boy Drew? You could've befriended her another way. It would've been easy to just come to school as a new student and subsequently befriend her that way. You chose to stand up for her. Even if you thought it was an act to not blow your cover you were secretly jovial she didn't get in trouble for showing you your tail."

"How do you know what I think and feel?" he demanded to Maiden that was Fate itself.

"Look into my Mystifier and see with eyes unclouded. This will bestow onto you the truth of your heart." as she conjured up a peculiar sphere and it hovered from her dainty hands over to his tiny ones. Peering into the swirly rainbow mist he perceived visions that considerably confused him. First, he saw himself as his true self but standing isolated furthermore suffering. He gazed upward at Mingyun for an interpretation.

"It's how you see yourself. Simply as "Hsi Wu the Sky Demon. A powerful demon sorcerer. But alone and miserable. Look at the next image," she benevolently encouraged the demon of the sky.

The Child of the Sky focused deeply as the mist whirled once more and blinked. The swirling rainbow mist formed into a smiling, attractive preteen human boy. This boy looked amiable, intelligent, enjoyable and most significant not alone. He gazed up at Fate in the human form she had chosen for him.

"This is how Jade Chan and her Uncle Jackie perceive you. More so Jade. Now turn your attention to the last image in my Mystifier" as the disguised demon looked once more into the Mystifier as she called it.

The concluding image amazed him the greatest. It had taken every ounce of courage for him to look upon this image and again was jolted by what Mystifier was revealing him. This time he saw a tall muscular young man. His bluish-gray hair looked windswept and shimmered with energy. He was the most impressive mortal and clothed immaculately in the most elegant clothes he'd ever witnessed. Energy crackled from every pore as he reached out for someone. The best feature was the young man's smile that radiated such joy you never could feel sorrow again.

"Who is this mortal? What does he have to do with me?" the demon asked not recognizing the undeniable. It made Mingyun chuckle musically.

"Child of the Sky is you or rather the person you can become. If you make the choice to become him."

"What? How could I possibly become that human? That princely human?" he almost dropped the Mystifier in incredulity. She winced as she hastily scrambled over to him and made sure to steady his hands to make certain he didn't break it before revealing in greater detail about the visions he'd just observed.

"I've just revealed to you three perceptions of how you are viewed. How you view yourself, how two humans view you and ultimately the person you have the power to become. Now again there are more perceptions for you to observe. Look at your true thoughts," again gesturing to Mystifier as she waved her right hand over it to activate it's magic afresh.

He saw his most concealed thoughts and dreams. His desire to go to the dance with Jade. That he was dressed in a fine white shirt, black dress pants, and shoes. She was in an attractive emerald green cheongsam herself and they're smiling. He saw them playing video games, going out for ice cream, the movies. Just laughing and enjoying each other company. He saw Jade blossom into womanhood and things get more serious. He wanted the visions to discontinue but couldn't help but overhear the sounds of wedding bells or the cry of a newborn. "Enough! Stop it!" he shouted as if he'd been burned.

"Fine enough, as she took back her sphere from him. She didn't speak for a few moments giving him a chance to calm down. Then spoke again. "You should know this Hsi Wu the truth. You don't find true love it finds you and when you least expect. I'm sure you've heard of the red strings of fate correct? That they connect soulmates? That it's best to start as friends and then grow into lovers to make it last?"

"Why are you tormenting me like this? You said it was my choice and yet you seem to be telling and showing me all this so I'll to make the choice you want," he argued back at her.

She shook her majestic head and reminded him again of her role in all this. "I'm simply extending the truth and a glimpse of what is one possibility. I've not changed you in the slightest. Your mind, memories, and instincts are the same as they been your whole life, evil and demonic. I can't change what you are. I only offer you the choice to determine who you CHOOSE TO BE. Right now you're split between the heart and mind hence the crossroads. That's why what will determine if your human or demon is going to come out of the door of Uncle's shop when I startup time again."

"What do you mean?" he was now thoroughly confused.

"That's where your choice will be made. If you chose to remain on the path of the demon then you'll live a life of never-ending suffering. Chose the path of humanity and you might have a chance of a full life and happiness. Though that isn't a guarantee either. It is only a possibility. That is your choice. Either way, I can't do more then I've done. I've given you a glimpse and shown you the truth. But ultimately it's still your choice. What you do Sky Child next is up to you."

Before he could ask her more about what was about to happen and this choice of his everything had started up again and he was once more back with Jade outside the shop. She looked like she was still waiting for him to say yes or no to the dance.

"Seymour? Um, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean it's a silly dance. So if you don't want to go with me. I understand," she was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

It broke his heart that this poor lonely girl who was so amazing had to be in such pain. If she could hold her own against the forces of evil and only being a child that was saying something. He also knew to be the youngest and smallest what it was like to be bullied and tormented. Most of all lonely. For all of Jade's bravado he could see it in her eyes she did want to go to this dance and have someone who cared about her.

Again new feelings he hadn't felt before well up in him. The images that Mingyun still fresh in his mind as well as his long memory of his life as a demon played at the same time. He made his choice.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you Jade. We'd have to get some clothes first. Seeing how I'm new in town and don't have anything for a dance. And if I'm taking the prettiest girl in class she needs to look her best."

"Really?! Thank you! And you think I'm pretty?"

"The prettiest girl I've ever seen. Do you think you could get your Uncle Jackie to take us clothes shopping? My um parents aren't really around a lot to do anything with me and my siblings are the worst."

"Are your parents neglectful?"

"To be more accurate my parents are gone and my siblings don't care for me. So I'm left on my own most of the time. So yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder your lonely. C'mon, let's get Uncle Jackie and go shopping for clothes for the dance!" as she took his hand and led him to the shop only to be startled by what Uncle led out.

Hsi Wu panicked at first as it was his missing tail in a poor disguise but then to his shock and everyone else something unexpected happened. The tail started to spasm and gave a dying shriek before it withered up and died right in front of them.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" Jade asked as the looked at the remains of Hsi Wu 's tail.

"Yes, Sensei what did just happen?"

"Uncle doesn't know! Must be unknown demon magic! Must do research! Come Tohru we must think of another way to find and banish Sky Demon."

"What is he talking about, Jade?" Seymour asked in genuine surprise.

"Um, that what was in the box. The tail of a demon. But it's now dead and none of known why. I don't know maybe the demon died? And we've nothing to worry about now? Like if the tail dead the rest of him got to be dead too, right?"

"I guess that makes sense. If the demon is no more then there no reason for the tail to exist either if it has nothing to reattach too," theorized Seymour for himself as he ponders about Mingyun's words.

"Let's forget about it. Um, Uncle Jackie?"

"Yes, Jade? Oh hello, Seymour. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir."

"Jackie Seymour and I are going to the dance this Friday. We are going to need some new clothes for the dance. You think you can help us find them and maybe buy them? Seeing how two 11 years old really can't afford anything?"

"No problem. It is nice to do something normal for once. Let me get my wallet and we can go to the mall. Give me five minutes."

Jade was smiling looking happy and Seymour found himself smiling and then everything froze again and he found himself looking at Mingyun again. "What? Did I make the wrong choice or something?" he asked her and she just smiled.

"No, I'm here to say I'll be keeping an eye on you as well a few other people. It's not every day one choice to renounce being a demon and choose the path of humanity. You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you. And learning to be human will not be easy. But choosing love and friendship was the right choice. So just know you'll get some help from all sides on this journey of yours, Seymour as you are now."

"Okay, so I'm now human?"

"In form, yes but to be one completely many lessons still have yet to learn. But you'll have again great teachers and again there will be those to guide you. So enjoy the dance. Also, be helpful to learn to waltz. Enjoy your new life, Seymour."

"Thank you, Fate."

"Welcome. May you be happy"

And with that time started again and Jade, Jackie, and the new human Seymour went to get clothes for the school dance. Which was a new beginning for one and all?


	2. Jade meets Fate

Mingyun and Jade

Life was never trouble-free when your line of work was being Fate. Given your life was tied to every living thing in every plane of existence. Some people were firm believers in the powers of Fate and Destiny, while others believed unwaveringly in the capabilities of free will and choice.

As for Fate itself? Well, Fate itself was as incomprehensible as the concept is depicted. Given the fact it was omnipresent as well as the bearer of over a thousand names and forms. There were days it in truth despised its job while another period it couldn't be happier.

On the other hand? There was one day that contrary from every other day of the year that genuinely granted Fate a severe migraine. It was whenever someone reached the point in their lives called "The Crossroads of Destiny" Translation? When an individual faced the most significant choice in their lives; a decision so big it'd not only determined their fate but all those connected to them as well.

Ordinarily, Fate wasn't one to personally interpose at this pivotal moment in one's life. After all, even if it was Fate, it couldn't directly impede living being's choices or their free will. No matter what people assumed otherwise. The truth was in fact that Fate incapable of changing the fate one chose for themselves when they reached their Crossroads.

That didn't mean there weren't occasionally insinuating circumstances that Fate bent the rules without breaking them. But only in the most special of cases, did Fate step into 'nudge' someone at their Crossroads. It just so happened that what exactly was going on today.

Fate existed in a geographical area that was so implausible it'd blow your mind. There were no other words for it but mystical and otherworldly. You're entirely encircled by colors beyond anyone's imagination in all plains of existence. Night and day simultaneously existed at the same time while trillion of multi-colored heavenly bodies sparkle about.

Right now Fate had not taken a physical form as of yet. Though that didn't hinder it from gazing into a magical crystal sphere known as the Mystifier, which held fantastical powers that were as cryptic as its name. At present, it was alerting Fate that TWO souls were about to reach their Crossroads at the same time! Very extraordinary circumstance indeed.

Witnessing what Mystifier was manifesting within its enchanted crystal sphere led Fate to decided to kill two birds with one stone. For this was one time, Fate could see both souls at their Crossroads needed a little 'nudge.'

In the fantastic location that Fate referred to as home over a dozen shimmering multi-colored lights commencement to form a maidenlike shape as if they're making a star constellation. Eventually, they exploded like pyrotechnic, revealing a ravishing young woman in a plum-colored cheongsam that complement her hair that had dawn-tinted highlights. It was styled in a sophisticated bun, and those highlights brought out her matching eyes and encircling tattoos. She had a few pieces of exquisite ornaments and carried at her side a sheathed Jian sword.

Conjuring up a jeweled hand mirror she looked over her appearance like any normal woman would. "Hmm, I do look rather lovely, and I do fit the culture aesthetic I'm about to encounter. Still, a few tweaks to make me a tad more beautiful doesn't hurt. So who should I encounter first?" as she held up the Mystifier in her right hand.

"Hmm, it seems the girl has a little more influence then the Sky Child. She the one who will set into motions many events yet to come. I'll speak to her first. Though I won't have to be as direct as I'll have to be with the other." Holding the Mystifier in her hands it glowed brightly till the glow enveloped her completely.

When Fate reappeared, she was standing in the darkened bedroom of the 11-year-old child known as Jade Chan. She was a rather pretty girl and would only blossom further if she ever reached womanhood. Though given the kind of life fate had already given the young child that might not happen.

"Hmm, I don't think I need to use my full powers here to aid her in her Crossroads. Again I can't directly interfere with her choices, but they're nothing about having an amazing dream to give you a 'nudge' in the right direction," holding up the Mystifier which glowed again.

In Jade Chan's dreamscape, she was doing what she pretty much did every day in the real world. Kicking butt and taking names with whatever evil her Uncle Jackie came face to face with.

Right now the little girl's dream self was taking on the Shadowkhan, Shendu, and the Enforcers all by herself and winning no problem. Fate had to smile at the child. So easy to get lost in the dreams of a thrill seeker and forget what was important. Hence why she was here tonight."

Snapping her fingers, the dream figures all disappeared while the landscape changed to the same garden from Mulan. "Hey, what gives?! Where did all the baddies go?! Why am I in a silly garden?"

"I thought we need a more peaceful place to talk about. I find gardens like these can sooth one mind and bring about a sense of clarity much easier. When one is not distracted by unwanted hinder," came a most magical voice behind her.

Whirling around Jade saw one of the coolest looking ladies she had ever seen since Viper. She was so pretty and carried a badass sword! And what was that crazy magical bobble in her hands?!

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are you, lady? Where am I and if you don't answer don't think I won't open a can of butt whoop on you!" promised the tenacious preteen girl.

"Calm yourself, Jade. I'm not here to attack or do you harm. Merely to talk to you. Come sit with me," as she sat down on a bench and pat the seat beside her. Still not fully trusting her she still sat down.

"So where are we? Did we get transported into the world of Mulan? Because this place looks exactly like the movie! Oh, are you some warrior woman too? Is that how you got your sword?! Is it a magical sword?!" she asked a mile a minute.

Laughing musically, the woman shook her head. "It's not magical per se. It's more that it comes with the outfit and only has powers if I deem them needed. But otherwise, its as sharp and true as any sword blade."

"Neat! Can I use it?!"

"Maybe later, we need to talk."

"Okay. Um, why do we need to talk? Again who are you? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"You may call me Mingyun. I want to talk to you because come, Jade, tomorrow, you will not only determine your fate but the fate of another."

"Say what?" she asked confused.

"You are at the Crossroads of Destiny Child. Tomorrow your choices will either make or break your life. And all those connected to you now and in the future."

"Okay... this is not weird at all. Not weird at all," she said in sarcasm.

"Trust me, it doesn't make my job any easier when people get to where you are. But I'm here to give you let's call it a 'nudge"

"A nudge?"

"Well, I can't make a choice for you, but I can show a sort of glimpse to help you decided. Show you some of what could be and tell you the truths of here and now. But that's all I can do. I cannot change you, and what you do is still up to you."

"Okay and your doing this why?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Because it's my job. But I don't usually make a face-to-face appearance. You and the one who will also reach HIS Crossroad have caught my attention. There are few rare cases where I'm allowed to step in a little and give a 'nudge' Nudge again is the only word I can use. You are still a living thing. And thus have a free will. I can't choose for you. I can solely offer words of wisdom and help you see some hidden truths. However, the decision you make here and now is still yours."

"Okay, well lady, I still don't know who you are. Or where I am but okay. I'll roll with it."

Jade Chan, so that you know, I've multiple names and various forms, but I'm known to one and all. I'm here because, in every soul-life, they reach a point known as "The Crossroads of Destiny," where they will make the most critical choice in their life. The choice they make at the Crossroads will conclusively determine not only their fate but all those correlated to them for the rest of time."

"So you get around, don't you?

"Yes, I do. But let's try and stay on track, can we please? There is frequently when people reach their Crossroads a disconnect between their Mind and Heart while their Body battles it out. It gets quite tiresome assisting them in sorting it all out so they can reliably figure out what path they should take. Even if again its their choice for good or ill what path of destiny they walk in the end."

"So are you Fate or Destiny or something then?"

"I thought you spoke your native tongue. My current form name is the Chinese word for "Fate or Destiny," so that's exactly who I am."

"Wow, I've used ancient magical talismans, beat up magic ninja and battle demons. But never thought Fate would visit me. Boy, my life is strange."

"Believe me, it will only get stranger. But okay then, now take the Mystifier and dear be careful with it. There only one in all creation, and it cannot be replaced. So don't break it," she warned.

"Okay! Being careful," as she held the sphere with was about the size of a large grapefruit in her hands and started to gaze into it. All she perceived at first was a bunch of swirling rainbow mist. Then it reformed and she seemed to be looking at herself, though slightly different.

She looked the same in many ways, but at the same time, she could see that her face had several small cracks on it. And her eyes looked like they were holding back tears. Of course, the rambunctious girl wanted to know what this meant.

"It's how you see yourself, Jade. You see yourself almost flawless, but deep inside, you know they're little cracks. The parts of you filled with insecurities, loneliness, and sadness. They make tiny cracks over the mask that is your face. The one you show to the rest of the world."

"That can't be true! I'm so awesome! I don't have anything to be insecure about! I've got Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru! How can I be lonely? What do I have to be sad about? My life is one big adventure!"

"That's the lies or the half-truths you tell yourself, Jade. Yes, you have got a loving family, and your need for thrills and adventure are meet regularly. But what about your simple everyday needs?

How do you feel over the fact you don't fit in at school? How do you feel that Drew constantly picks and puts you down? That the other children laughing at you makes you feel unfortunate and depressed. As does feeling somewhat rejected by your parents for being sent away in the first place."

Jade curled into herself not wanting to admit out loud to the beautiful woman that she was right, but her silence and pout were all Mingyun needed to confirm it. She hugged the girl tightly and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay to feel those things. Just don't keep them bottled up. Now take a look at the second image. You might like this one a little better," as Jade did as Mingyun instructed.

This time the magical mist showed an attractive young girl, looked confident, exceedingly appealing and was smiling with happiness. She was attired somewhat differently and looked slightly more developed as well.

"This is how others see you. Your family and the one whose fate is tied to yours. They see a strong, self-confident, compassionate young woman who has great potential and a future ahead of her."

"Well, it's nice how others see me and that they see me in such a flattering way. But is that a false image or something?" she questioned.

"They see your many strengths, but they also know of your flaws, ones that you may not always recognize about yourself. Those same people who see this strong young lady also see on the flip-side an extremely reckless lady, while brave leaps into danger without thinking things through. They know you suffer from a hero complex and are at worst a thrill seeker and now your thirst for adventure is your fatal flaw.

Jade Chan, do you understand? Your need to prove yourself and face danger head-on while is admiral also shows off all your flaws. You are far too impulsive and don't easily learn from your mistakes. This pattern could hurt you when you face your choice at your Crossroads if your too impulsive and don't think things through and think of all possibility and outcomes. Both at the moment and long term."

She sighed heavily, "Is this another truth I refused to allow myself to know? My flaws? Are these parts of the cracks of the first image? The truths I secretly know but don't want to admit? So I cover them up with a mask?"

"Being able to realize that here and now shows you are starting to acknowledge these truths. That is very good. Though again I'm only offering truths that I help you see in yourself by unclouding your eyes.

There still a final image for you to see in the Mystifier. It's the most critical image that the Mystifier has the power to show someone. Take a good long look at this one and think about it.

Gazing her beautiful copper-brown eyes back into the magical crystal ball, she saw a new image. A tall fit and a curvy, beautiful young woman with long silky jet-black hair shimmering. Her flawless skin glowed like moonlight. The stunning woman wore an ice blue gown with energy crackling from every pore. She was reaching her arms out into the shining light for someone. Her smile was more beautiful then the Mona Lisa, and it radiated such happiness no one would ever feel sorrow when in this woman's presence."

"So who the princess?" she asked in confusion and Mingyun smiled and revealed the truth others seldom saw when the got to the last image with the Mystifier

"That is Jade Chan. The person you have the power to become."

"What?! I can become a princess?!"

Laughing she shook her head and rephrased. "No, not necessarily a princess. But the one whose life is full of riches beyond what satisfies you now. A true princess. One not of riches or gowns, but one who has all the heart needs. A beautiful, strong young woman who doesn't just need the thrill of adventure to get her by. But can have what makes the happy ending worth it.

To have true friends, a family that loves you. And, more importantly, someone who loves you in return. You have the power to become the princess of your own story and have all that we seek to make our lives complete."

"Wow, but I didn't get this far in my adventures with Jackie to know there isn't a catch."

"That is again is the vision of the person you have the power to become, child. While you can still walk the path, you do now one of the adventures and fighting an evil that path doesn't mean you'll get what makes life truly worth living."

"So your saying I can live a life of nonstop adventures and fighting the bad guys and kicking evil butt? But in the end, I'll still have nothing to show for it?" she was confused.

"You will not have a legacy to leave behind. No. And remember all the adventures eventually end. So what will there be waiting for you when you finally reach the end of your adventures?"

"So what else can this doohickey do?"

"It can reveal your true thoughts and feelings. Right now, your thinking about them. About what you want out of life. Look inside yourself and see what is made bare for you."

She saw the image she wanted most Seymour and her at the dance. She saw other pictures of them growing up and doing things together. Eventually dating. She was almost shocked when she heard the wedding bells and cry of a newborn.

But then those thoughts also changed. There were dark thoughts that overshadowed the happy ones. Storm clouds rained down on all the content images. Her secret thoughts that she'd be betrayed. That she would always be alone. Picking up pieces of a broken heart. Of being stabbed in the back.

"Stop it! I don't want to see or hear anymore!"

"Fine enough," as she took back her sphere from the young Chinese girl. She didn't speak for a few moments giving her a chance to calm down. Then spoke again in her mystical musical voice.

"You should know this Jade Chan the truth. You don't find true love. It finds you and when you least expect. I'm sure you've heard of the red strings of fate correct? That they connect soulmates? That it's best to start as friends and then grow into lovers to make it last?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that. Well, maybe my parents read some silly bedtime stories about it when I was like three. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with you coming to your Crossroads tomorrow and the choices you make when you reach it tomorrow in the presence of who is also reaching his crossroads."

Tomorrow?" she asked confused.

"You are gonna choose your own. What you do tomorrow will help determine the fate of another. The one whose linked at your Crossroads," Mingyun again emphasized seeing the child still hadn't figured out. But that was for the best in some ways.

"But your saying even with everything you told me it's all my choice? Even if I don't know what choice I'm making tomorrow?"

She nodded her majestic head and reminded her again of her role in all this. "I'm merely extending the truth and a glimpse of what is one possibility. I've not changed you in the slightest. Your mind, memories, and instincts are the same as they been your whole life, Jade Chan.

I can't change what you are. I only offer you the choice to determine who you CHOOSE TO BE. Right now, you're split between the heart and mind hence the crossroads. That's why what will determine what your fate will be tomorrow. Choose wisely." and with that Jade woke up from her strange dream trying to decide whether it was an ordinary dream or not.

The next day as she was walking home from school with Seymour she was nervous thinking of her dream last night and about what was this big choice she had to make today.

She saw him holding his head as if he was having his head split in two. Growing very concerned, she called out to him. Um, Seymour? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Jade. I had a headache. You were saying something?" he was acting like it was no big deal, but she was still worried.

"You sure your okay? You look like you might be getting sick," she inquired in a concerned voice as she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll be fine in a few moments. Is there something you want to ask me?" he said dismissively

"Um, yes," she apprehensively fiddled with her hair. Then took out two necklaces."I got these for you and me for our friendship and how we make each other whole. I don't know if you know anything about yin and yang. But yin and yang go beyond dark and light. They um.., They also mean female and male. Yin is female, and Yang is male, and though they are opposite in every which way, they complete each other."

"You think I complete you?" he sounded stunned.

"Well, Seymour, fate seemed have caused us to met and I've never felt more content. Or had someone who seems to like me for me. I was hoping you felt the same. So if you did and want to be my friend, I'd like that."

"Yes, it does seem fate seems to have caused us to collide. Truthfully I never had a friend before either," he acknowledged honestly as he looked back at her while still holding the necklace.

"So we can be each other friends? And if the answer is yes do you also want to go to the dance together this Friday?" she asked him in a voice pleading with anticipation and enthusiasm.

She waited for what felt like an eternity for him to answer. But he seemed spaced out, and she feared she had made the wrong choice asking him and blown her crossroads. Trying to salvage the situation, she quickly spoke. "Seymour? Um, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean, it's a silly dance. So if you don't want to go with me. I understand," she was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Then to her complete surprise, he answered her question. "I'd love to go to the dance with you, Jade. We'd have to get some clothes first. Seeing how I'm new in town and don't have anything for a dance. And if I'm taking the prettiest girl in class, she needs to look her best."

"Really?! Thank you! And you think I'm pretty?"

"The prettiest girl I've ever seen. Do you think you could get your Uncle Jackie to take us clothes shopping? My um parents aren't really around a lot to do anything with me, and my siblings are the worst."

"Are your parents neglectful?"

"To be more accurate, my parents are gone, and my siblings don't care for me. So I'm left on my own most of the time. So yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder your lonely. C'mon, let's get Uncle Jackie and go shopping for clothes for the dance!" as she took his hand and led him to the shop only to be startled by what Uncle led out.

Unknown to everyone else at that moment Hsi Wu was panicking as it was his missing tail in a poor disguise but then to his shock and everyone else something unexpected happened. The tail started to spasm and gave a dying shriek before it withered up and died right in front of them.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" Jade asked as they looked at the remains of Hsi Wu 's tail.

"Yes, Sensei, what did just happen?"

"Uncle doesn't know! Must be unknown demon magic! Must do research! Come Tohru, we must think of another way to find and banish Sky Demon."

"What is he talking about, Jade?" Seymour asked in genuine surprise.

"Um, that what was in the box. The tail of a demon. But it's now dead and none of known why. I don't know, maybe the demon died? And we've nothing to worry about now? Like if the tail dead, the rest of him got to be dead too, right?"

"I guess that makes sense. If the demon is no more then there no reason for the tail to exist either if it has nothing to reattach too," theorized Seymour looks genuinely stumped by what just the heck happened.

"Let's forget about it. Um, Uncle Jackie?"

"Yes, Jade? Oh, hello, Seymour. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir."

"Jackie Seymour and I are going to the dance this Friday. We are going to need some new clothes for the dance. You think you can help us find them and maybe buy them? Seeing how two 11 years old really can't afford anything?"

"No problem. It is nice to do something normal for once. Let me get my wallet, and we can go to the mall. Give me five minutes."

The two young kids were smiling happily at the thought of the dance. It was then Jade suddenly found herself back in that garden and realized she hadn't been dreaming last night.

Mingyun's face had a glowing smile, and she seemed rather happy. "Okay, so did I past the test, or did I doom the world?" Jade wanted to know impatiently.

"You've helped change the fate of another and thus changed your own. You made the right choice. Good job. Now the road ahead for both you and destined one will not be easy. For either of you. But stick together and follow the wisdom of your teachers and you'll be fine.

Also, I'll be keeping my eye on both of you. You two rather intrigue me, and not everyone catches' Fate's eye. So you and your new boyfriend should know Fate going to be keeping her all-seeing eyes on the two of you."

"Wait? Did I change Seymour's fate? How?"

"That's up for him to tell you. When the time is right. But that on another day. For now, enjoy the dance. And learning to waltz would be very helpful. See you both in the future."

And with that Jade, Jackie and Seymour went to start a new adventure where it would lead was anyone guesses but it would be engaging with fate watching them.


End file.
